The Lost Girls: Shea's Story, A Prequel
by ruxgluk422
Summary: Before the vampire, there is the human they once were. This is Shea's story. Traverses her childhood until right after the events of The Lost Boys, involves complicated relationships. Be on the lookout for David, Max, and the Lost Boys. COMPLETE.
1. Nuclear Family Systems of Post WWII Era

_**AN: **__This is the prequel to my story, The Lost Girls. It's a single-chapter retelling of Shea's life, at the time she became a vampire. It tells the events that led to it, and provides some background on why Shea is who she is. This Bud's for you, Ghostwriter!_

_Los Angeles, CA, 1952_

Shea O'Keefe lay in her small bedroom, listening to her father stumble around the kitchen. She knew he was probably trying to find the bottle of liquor he had already drank. Shane O'Keefe, whom she had been named for, had been perpetually drunk for more years than Shea cared to remember. The drinking didn't bother her so much; it was the fact that he was a nasty drunk. When the mood struck him, more often than not, he struck out at anyone within distance with words and fists. Unfortunately, his daughter was almost always the only one within distance.

Shane hadn't always been like this. Once upon a time, Shea had a normal life; a loving mother and a father who doted on them both. That had all changed when Shea was seven years old. Her father decided after the bombing of Pearl Harbor that it was his duty, as a first-generation American, to enlist and defend the country. He had enlisted like so many other young men within days. He'd had the misfortune of being sent to Japan, where he ended up a prisoner of war. He never spoke of it, but Shea knew he had been forced to work on the Death Railway. When he came home, she remembered being afraid of him. Gone was the strong, caring father she'd remembered and idolized. Instead, a quiet, broken man came home, thin and frail.

In the time after his return, Shane wasn't much of a drinker nor was he violent. He had nightmares, and Shea would wake up at night to hear him screaming out in his sleep. He was a stranger compared to the father she'd known, but he was a good man, if a distant one. Her mother did everything she could to bring back the man she'd married, but it seemed the most she could get out of him was a small smile or quiet chuckle. Her antics, however, made up most of Shea's best memories. She remembered one night when her mother was pulling the gizzards out of a chicken. Shea, then twelve, was peeling potatoes. Her mother had tapped her on the shoulder, and Shea had turned to find her self face-to-face with a chicken carcass. Affecting a cartoonish voice, her mother had pleaded, "Saaaaaave me! I do not want to be a pot pie!" Shea had collapsed to the floor in giggles, and even her father had given a soft laugh. May O'Keefe became pregnant a few months later. The pregnancy helped to bring her father a little farther out of his shell. It had seemed that the little family were on their way back to being what they had been before the war.

May went into labor a few days before Christmas. At the time, they lived in Idaho, on a small rural farm. Her father had gone to get the doctor and bring him back to the house for the delivery. They still didn't have a phone line in their home, as Shane had planned to install one before the war. Afterwards, it wasn't at the forefront of anyone's minds. Shea had sat with her mother as she fought through the pain of the contractions. Shea had been terrified, but her mother calmed her down, saying, "This isn't any different than it was with you, and it was certainly worth it, wasn't it?" Shea had smiled, and had tried to help by bathing her mother's brow. That day was etched in Shea's memory as if it happened yesterday.

Without warning, her mother had gasped and clutched her belly. Shea had looked down and seen an impossible amount of blood. Her mother had gasped at her, "Go, Shea! Run! I need the doctor, baby girl. Hurry!" Shea had stood horrified for a moment, then flown out the front door as fast as she could. She had run across the frozen ground in her bare feet, through the thin layer of snow on the ground. She'd met her father and the doctor about a half mile from the home. They had stopped, and Shane asked her, "What is it, Shea? What's wrong?"

"Mama," Shea had gasped. "She's bleeding!" At her words, Shane made what must have been record time back to the little farmhouse. They'd arrived to find May pale and breathing hard. Shea had been shut out of the room, and left to sit and wait as the doctor worked on her mother. Shane didn't leave May's side once, but there wasn't much that could be done. With the doctor's help, a baby boy was delivered. Shane O'Keefe Junior never took a breath, and his mother took her last minutes later. Her father had walked out of the room, never casting a glance at his daughter. He'd left the house without a single word. The doctor came out shortly afterwards, torn as to what to do. He'd come in with Shane, and had to get a ride back into town. However, he didn't feel right about leaving the little girl. He hurridly tried to explain things to Shea, who he left in a state of shock. The doctor planned to send back someone to help when he returned to town, as he didn't know what to do about the little girl. So Shea was left with her dead mother and stillborn brother until the preacher's wife showed up a while later. She'd found Shea asleep, curled up to May as if her mother would wake up at any moment. Shane had gotten intoxicated at the first place he'd found, and stayed that way since. He never even went to his wife and son's funeral.

Shortly afterwards, Shane had sold the farm and moved his daughter to California. They now lived in the growing city of Los Angeles. In her room, Shea had nearly drifted off when the door slammed open. Her father stood braced against the frame. "Where is it?" Shane asked her angrily. Shea knew what he was asking. There'd been a full bottle of that rotgut earlier. "You drank it all," Shea replied. "Like hell I did? You pour it down the sink again? Is that it?" Shane yelled. Shea rolled her eyes out of anger and frustration. "No, you drank it. That would be why you can barely stand up and why I can smell it on you from here." Shane grew angrily, and started to approach his daughter. Shea stiffened; she knew what was coming. He'd get a few hits in and then go to his room to pass out. Fortunately for her, he didn't make it that far. Shane took two steps and then collapsed onto the floor. Shea sighed. A part of her hurt for her father. She missed the man she knew when she was a child. Once, she had hoped this was a stranger who looked like her father, and someday, her real father would return and put this imposter out on his ear. It took Shea a good while to get her father off the floor and down the hall to his room.

When she returned to her own room, Shea realized that this was the best it was ever going to get. Nothing could be as bad as this place. Her decision made, she pulled a bag out of her closet, cramming her few clothes and some items she wanted to keep inside. She dressed and went into the small living room. Her father snored loudly from his room. Shea looked over the small, dirty apartment, then opened the door. She had no idea where she would go or what she would do, but she couldn't stay here a moment longer. The only thing that had kept her here was the fact that her father was her only remaining family, and she felt she needed to take care of him for her mother's sake. Shea finally realized that her father hadn't bothered to take care of her since May died. She hoped her mother would understand, but she had to take care of herself. Shea couldn't depend on anyone else.


	2. New Life, New People, New Creatures

_**AN: **Decided to go farther with the story, rather than just a one-shot. Got inspired, decided to go all the way through to the events after the movie. Who missed David and Max?_

Shea had been on the streets of LA for three long, hard months until she finally found somewhere to stay. It wasn't long after that she found a job as a waitress in a small diner. Her apartment wasn't any larger than the one she'd shared with her father, and now, she had 3 roommates to contend with. She and Kate, a young aspiring actress shared the larger bedroom, while Vince and Johnny shared the other. They all kept to themselves for the most part, each busy with their own lives. Vince worked as a mechanic, while Johnny wanted to be a musician. The only time the group really spent any time together occured during the frequent parties at the apartment. They never intended for these occasions to turn into parties, but inevitably, when each of the three brought home a few friends on the weekend, it turned into a party. Shea always felt awkward at these get-togethers; she'd never brought anyone to the apartment. She didn't really have any friends, per se.

The other tenants of the building looked at the four in disgust, sure that two men and two women living altogether, unmarried, meant something distasteful was going on. Which was fine with the group. They didn't want anyone bothering them, nor did they want to make idle chatter with annoyingly nosy neighbors.

It was one of these weekends when Johnny brought home a new friend he'd made while performing at a club. David was gorgeous, to be sure, with hair almost as pale as Kate's and eyes of a deeper blue. Shea felt drawn yet uncomfortable around the young man. David wasn't without some musical talents of his own, his voice reminded Shea of Sinatra's. Although Shea was initially wary of him, David came back regularly, making a special effort each time to speak to her. Shea was flattered and overwhelmed by the attention. It had been years since anyone even pretended to give a damn about her. Within a month or two, David had convinced Shea to come with him to the nightclubs, where he introduced her as his girlfriend.

With work keeping her busy during the day, Shea only saw David at night. David was the consummate gentleman, always courteous and respectful, never pushing her too far. Three months after they met, David invited Shea back to his own home.

Shea was nervous when they arrived. She didn't know what David expected; only that she wasn't ready. Sensing her doubt, David looked at Shea and told her, "I invited you here because I wanted you to see my home. To return your own hospitality. Nothing more, I promise." His voice was mesmerizing, and Shea felt herself calm down slightly. David's apartment, however, kept her from calming herself fully.

The apartment itself was easily three or four times bigger than the one she shared with the others. It was beautiful, with a modern feel to the decor. David was always well-dressed, but Shea hadn't any idea of how he lived. This was something like she'd never seen. Shea found herself afraid she'd knock over a vase or something.

David walked over to a sideboard and pulled out a bottle of wine. Popping the top, he poured himself and Shea a glass. Shea had never had wine before, or any alcohol, for that matter. She'd only ever known the harsh booze and cheap beer her father drank, and she had no interest. However, she didn't want to seem like some hick country girl to David, who was obviously far more sophisticated than she'd presumed. She drank deeply, never noticing the intensity in David's eyes. He led her to the couch and got her to sit down, laying his arm over his shoulders. Shea was clutching her glass tightly, watching it closely. David realized what was going on, and laughed. "You're not going to spill it. Besides, if you do, we'll clean it up. There are worse things." Shea took her eyes off the glass and looked at him. "This sofa looks like it costs more than every piece of furniture in my apartment. How could you stand it there when you live like this?" she asked. David smiled and replied, "Your place is full of life. This one isn't. Also, you started dating me, not my apartment or money. That's worth more than you know."

Shea relaxed into him, her head on his shoulder. David had said exactly the right thing. With a few words, Shea saw him as someone as lonely as her, surrounded by people who only cared about his money. "Want the grand tour?" David asked. Shea nodded and he motioned for her to finish her wine. She did, and David refilled it. He led her through the rooms of the home, showing her everything down to the pantry. The door to one room was locked, and Shea asked why. "It's a horrible mess in there, and I'm embarressed for you to see it," he told her. Shea smiled and didn't push the issue. David looked at her wineglass and started heading back to the living room, saying, "Looks like you need a refill." Suddenly, Shea wobbled, unsteady on her feet. She felt a burning in her middle, and started to collapse. David saw this and caught her. "Not much of a head for wine?" he asked. Shea shook her head. "I don't know. I think I'd better go home." Another pain hit her and she gasped. David tightened his grip, then lifted her into his arms. "I don't think you're going anywhere tonight," he told her. He carried her into the unlocked bedroom and laid her on a massive bed. "Sleep," he told her. Shea tried to fight it, but she felt drugged. The pain was intensifying, and she just wanted to escape it. Finally, she dozed off, unable to fight it anymore.

It was some hours later when Max entered the home. "What the devil is she doing in _my_ bed?" Max asked David. "Well, I couldn't very well put her in mine, could I?" David replied. His bedroom was the locked one, essentially bare with a bar stretched across the width of the ceiling. Max rolled his eyes. David fancied himself a "true" vampire, and would only sleep upside down. Max himself preferred his comfortable bed. "Well, you have a companion now. I assume this will assuage some of your difficulties?" David had felt stifled by his duty to Max. He was sworn to protect the head vampire, and didn't see why he had to be in the same location as they slept. David was just as useless as Max during the day.

David shrugged. He watched Shea sleeping. "Do you think she'll accept it?" he asked Max. Max snorted. "Maybe not at first. You were quite angry, as I recall. But you certainly took to the lifestyle eventually, didn't you?" he told him. David studied her closely. "You were right about the sleeping pills in the blood. It made things go much smoother." He brushed a tendril of hair off of Shea's shoulder. Although unconscious, she still whimpered in her sleep. There was no way to take away the pain of the change. "You'd better do something with her. Daylight will be coming soon, and I assure you, I will not be giving up my bed to your girlfriend," Max told David. David went to the linen closet in the hallway, pulling out some blankets. He opened his room and made a makeshift cot on the floor for Shea. He then returned to Max's room to gather Shea up. He laid her in the pile of blankets, and removed his shoes. As he hung over here, preparing to sleep, he watched her, hoping she did not awaken before he did.


	3. Craving the Same Things

When David awoke the following night, he was relieved to find Shea still asleep underneath him. He flipped down from the ceiling, and quickly changed his attire. He picked her up and walked back to Max's room, meeting his sire as he was leaving. "Where do you think you are going?" Max asked. "She fell asleep in there. She'll panic if she awakes somewhere else," David said succintly. Max frowned. The whole purpose of finding someone for David to be with was to try to curb the boy's behavior. He'd grown increasingly insubordinate over the years, bitter with his subserviant role. Max hadn't the heart to destroy the boy, he looked at him as a son of sorts. David, as the first that Max had sired, was immediately bound to be his protector. In a way, Max couldn't blame the boy; he'd run free for years until Max had taken the mantle. Max wanted to make things easier for him, but he was frankly tired of the boy's behavior.

When Shea stirred and whimpered in David's arms, Max wavered. She may have been sired by David, but Max knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. Max had been turned when he was in his late forties. The one who'd sired him had been fighting the urge to feed, and gave in. In his guilt, he had turned Max before he died. The vampire told Max what he'd done when he'd awoken, but Max didn't believe him. Max had been a businessman of moderate success, with a wife and five children. He'd tried to go back to his family, before he realized that he was really and truly a vampire. He'd left his family in the dark of night, leaving a note telling them all how much he loved them. He'd claimed he was ill, and that he wanted his family to remember him as he was. That part was true. Max wanted his wife and children, who were then teenagers, to remember the man who had laughed with and loved them. He didn't want them to remember a monster.

The years had been hard, but Max had finally accepted his fate. He'd become tough, cold. Unfortunately, David was a bit of a weak point. Max had done the same thing to David that had been done to him. When he'd finally gotten past the hunger, he realized he was far worse than the man who'd created him, he'd just killed a boy. As he gave David his own blood, rationalizing that undead was better than dead, he wondered how many vampires had been created this way.

Now, looking at Shea, Max felt the stir of emotions he'd spent years repressing. He flashed back to his own daughter, who'd been almost the same age when he'd left. Without a word, Max stood aside and allowed David to take Shea to his bedroom. Unhappy with himself, Max left to hunt.

The next months were just as Max had thought they would be. Shea had awoken, and refused to believe what David told her. She'd fled back to her own apartment, but lost her job within days due to her unexplainable exhaustion. Shea refused to believe what David had told her, until almost two months later. David had been watching Shea closely the whole time, approaching her at times to try to convince her to feed. He didn't know it, but Max was never far behind, keeping an eye on the girl from a greater distance. It was Max who convinced Shea to return. At this point, jobless and weak, Shea no longer cared about what happened to her. Her roommates had been forced to tell her to pay up or leave. She didn't blame them; they could barely afford their shares of the rent, much less hers. Max approached Shea, now living back on the street, with David far behind.

"Now, now, dear girl, this is unacceptable," Max said. Shea jerked to find a strange man standing over her, then tried to get up and away when she saw David. She barely had the strength to move anymore. "I see David hasn't been taking very good care of you," Max told her, earning him a dirty look behind his back from David. Max picked Shea up, but she couldn't fight him. Flying through the air, Max returned her to the apartment. With his own blood, Max was able to revive Shea, although not back to full strength. He used his time telling her of his own past, and taking care of the weakening half-vampire.

Max became the father she'd wanted since her mother had died. Her relationship with David was strained, to say the least, but in some way, Max was safe. He hadn't done this to her. And for Max, a part of him felt better than he ever had as a vampire. He too felt like he had a small part of his family back. It was Max who finally convinced her to feed. He'd taken her to the worst part of town, showing her the horrible things people do to each other. Max pointed out the man he'd chosen for Shea to kill. "Do you see him, Shea darling?" Max asked her. "That man is a true monster. He's killed people purely for the sake of killing. He'll kill a person to take their wallet, just because he enjoys it." Max turned Shea to look at him. "You have to feed in order to survive. But you can also _choose_ who. You can get by with only feeding every few weeks.

"I know it's hard for you, but this man... God knows how many more people he'll kill before he leaves this world. You would have to kill him, yes, but in turn, you'd save others."

Max had watched the man for weeks. He knew the only way he would get Shea to feed would be this. He'd exaggerated the man's misdeeds a bit, but the man was in fact a murderer, and no loss to society. However, Max had grown attached to the girl. He wouldn't lose her. As the man turned into an alley, Max led Shea behind him. They were closing in on him when the man turned, brandishing a knife. "Trying to pull a fast one?" the man asked. He eyed the pair. "Give me your wallet, Grandpa. She can give me a little something else." The man leered at Shea obscenely, and she felt something change inside of her. The man's eyes widened, but before he could move, Max was behind him. One hand wrapped around his neck while the other twisted the knife from his hand. The man tried to fight, but was no match for Max. Shea still stood watching the two, her face contorted. Max knew he'd have to push her. Lowering his head, he bit deeply into the man's neck. The man screamed as blood started gushing. Max had made sure to stike an artery, and Shea reacted as he'd hoped. Between the adrenaline surge caused by her fear, her gnawing hunger, and the smell of the blood, she couldn't fight any longer. Shea lunged at the man and wrapped her lips around the wound. Drinking deeply, she felt a surge of something she'd never felt before. It was more powerful than she'd ever imagined, and she drank the man dry. Guilt filled her as she watched the man fall to the ground. Max pulled her into an embrace, and said quietly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be just fine now."


	4. You Can Run, But You Can't Die

_**AN: **Special thanks to Ghostwriter and SandraSmit19 for your reviews._

Max accompanied Shea on her hunts for months to come. In time, she gradually resigned herself to her fate. She tried to put her feelings against David aside, knowing she'd have to sooner or later. Mostly, she did it for Max, whom she'd come to view as a father figure. She knew Max believed that they must do what was necessary to survive, and that he didn't hold human life in the same regard he once was. Shea figured it was necessary. Max held a small visage of his humanity through his new little vampire family. In a way, he'd regained what he'd lost. David, however, actually grew more unruly, angered by the closer relationship between Shea and Max. It wasn't as if David was suffering from unrequited love; he viewed Shea as _his._ As the years wore on, they added to their family. By 1980, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul had joined the group. Max was exstatic when Marko, the newest, had joined.

He'd once had four sons and a daughter. For Max, things had come full circle, in a way. He'd been forced to give up his family, but he now had them back in a sense. Max was a family man at heart, vampire or not. David didn't know these things, these details about Max's past, but Shea did. The bond between the head vampire and Shea angered David, and his rebellion against Max only grew throughout the years. Finally, for the sake of peace, Max and the family left Los Angeles and moved to the small beachfront town of Santa Carla.

There, Max adopted a dog whom he named Thorn, who became his familiar. Max had never bothered with one before, but he'd made the decision to allow the children to live seperately from him. Max found a home and eventually purchased a video rental business. The boys had decided to live in a large cave on the beach. David had felt this was less human than an actual home. The other boys could have cared less, they lived each day as a party. David always joined them in their activities, at Max's orders. Max wanted an eye kept on them to make sure they didn't get into trouble. David couldn't openly defy Max, but he did as much as he could to cause problems. Dwayne, Marko, and Paul saw it as one big game; they didn't know that Max was the head vampire and therefore much more powerful than all of them combined.

The biggest problems David liked to cause were for Shea, who lived with Max instead of at the cave. He would follow her at night, forcing the boys to come with him. At first, Shea had worked in Max's store, just like any other girl would. However, it seemed to just inflame David more, and he'd caused so many problems, she finally stopped.

Max was at a loss as to what to do with David. The only option he had was to destroy him, and David knew this. However, Max still possessed a soft enough heart to be unable to do so. So David kept pushing the boundary, further and further. Max knew what caused David's anger. He wanted Shea for his own, and definately not the father/daughter relationship Max had with her. This was the reason that Max finally ordered Shea to go live at the cave with the boys. He hoped it would bring some peace to their family. Unfortunately for Max, it had done the opposite.

The boys mocked Shea, usually with taunts like "Princess," and the like. It was mostly just ribbing done because David did so. But David was far worse. He knew enough about Shea from their brief relationship to hit her where it hurt. He wanted to break Shea, so that he didn't have to worry about her going anywhere ever again. He'd never admit it, but she'd hurt him. Shea was supposed to be his and she rejected him. Therefore, he would make her pay. The final straw came one night after the boys found her leaving Max's store, where'd he'd been working. She'd begged Max to let her return to the house, but he'd refused, thinking that the children just needed to work out their differences. David had laughed in her face when she'd walked out, tears in her eyes. As she walked by, David had said softly, "Looks like another Daddy who just doesn't want Shea."

That was it. Shea had ducked into the small space between to buildings and lifted off into the sky. Flying as fast as she could, she'd returned to the cave and gathered up all of her things, stuffing them into Paul's ragged army-issue duffel. She'd removed any trace of herself. Anything she didn't take was flung into the sea below. She wanted to make sure the boys knew she was gone as soon as they returned. Before long, she was flying off to parts unknown.

When the boys returned, David went into a rampage. He was furious that Shea had dared to leave him. He immediately went to Max's, where the head vampire was just returning. "Where is she?" he growled at the head vampire. "What? Who?" Max replied. "Shea," David said. Max's expression turned from confused to crestfallen. _She left,_ he thought. David could tell from Max's expression that he had no idea Shea had even gone. Max looked defeated, and without a word to David, went inside his home. _I should have let her come back. The boys were too much for a girl to handle. She was far too sensitive for that,_ he silently scolded himself.

A few years later, David had taken a replacement for Shea, a girl named Star. Star was about as willing to feed as Shea had been, and David didn't have Max's ability to convince her. In his desperation to make her feed, David had also changed a young boy named Laddie, much to Max's chagrin. He realized now that the boys were fully out of control. Max could understand why David had changed the girl, but when he turned a little boy, David had crossed the line. Although the two new half-vampires were unaware of his existence, Max was fully aware of theirs. When Shea had left, it had destroyed a little part of Max. He wanted it back badly. When Lucy Emerson arrived in town with her teenage sons, Michael and Sammy, it seemed like the answer. Michael had just jumped headlong into a rebellious phase. However, Lucy managed her sons well, despite the pain of a recent divorce. Michael still respected her at least to a degree, and Max knew that eventually she would bring him around. The younger one was exasperating, but Lucy loved both of her sons and never lost her sense of humor. To Max, Lucy was a solution. If his boys had a mother, especially a strong one, they'd fall in line. His own children had flourished underneath the loving relationship of their parents.

David wasn't happy when Max ordered him to change Michael. However, he'd tried to make Star feed off of the young man, and when he failed, he'd tricked Michael the same way he had Shea. They'd never gotten a chance to turn Sammy. Max had devised this plan as a means to keep his family together, but it had failed miserably. When he'd come in with Lucy that night to find his boys dead, Max had snapped. He'd lost his family... _twice._ It was now imperitive that Max have a family, a real family. In Max's mind, corrupted by pain, loss, and the deteriorating sense of mortality that a vampire possessed, Max only thought of rebuilding what he had, immediately. The problem with being a vampire is that life is all about instant gratification. Max had tried to be more than that, but the years had worn him down. He'd turned to Lucy and told her that he still wanted her. He truly did. With Lucy, this time out, they'd make a new family, the right way. He'd known David wasn't dead, but Max also now had the will to kill the boy. Max planned to kill him once he'd turned the Emersons. David would make way for his new family, and maybe, in time, Shea would return, and become a part of it again. Shea had been his daughter in every way, and David had driven her off. Now, David's trek here to avenge Marko had cost the lives of all three. If possible, Star, Laddie, Michael and Sammy would be their children, but Max would never allow anyone to destroy it again. The horn had sounded, and Max was shocked to see the lights heading towards the window. Max's last thoughts before the stake flew through him was of all the family he'd loved and lost through his lifetimes.

Shea had been living her own life in Seattle since she'd left Santa Carla. Here, she'd found a modicum of happiness, her nights spread between bars and nightclubs, anywhere there were people. Shea felt alive again for the first time in so long. She'd managed to make a few friends, but she couldn't allow anyone to get _too_ close. The guilt at feeding had eased as the years went on, but Shea still didn't relish the hunt as the boys had. She'd been on her way to a bar she frequented, when she found herself pulled into the air. She flew across the sky against her will, pulled somewhere, but she didn't know where. She was shocked to find herself back in the cave on the beach in Santa Carla, facing an obviously weak David. "Hello, Shea. Did you miss me?" he asked, a sneer on his face.

"What am I doing here? How did you do this?" Shea asked him. Furious beyond words, her heart sank as David told her what had happened. "You're lying," Shea whispered. "Max is more careful than that." David laughed at her distress. "Then how did you get here, Shea? It's time to face it." Shea shook her head wildly, and tried to leave, only to find herself unable to draw away. David controlled her now. He was the head vampire, and she was the first he'd turned. Shea was now bound to stay with him, her duty to protect him. Shea knew at that very moment that she would do everything in her power to destroy him, if it took until the end of eternity. As a look of horror crossed Shea's features, David smiled darkly. "You belong to me."


End file.
